Frente a Frente
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: Korra medita y logra entrar al mundo espiritual después de su derrota en Zaofu,ella entra buscando a Iroh para pedirle su consejo pero en su lugar encuentra a alguien más.


-¡Tenemos que regresar a ayudarlos!- gritaba **Opal**.

-¡**Opal**, sal de aquí! ¡Estaremos bien! ¡Sólo vete!- le respondía **Su** a lo lejos.

-¡Volveré por ustedes!, ¡Los Amo!- gritaba **Opal **con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo fue que esto paso?, bueno pues puedo decir sin equivocarme que una parte fue culpa mía.

No entiendo que es lo que me está pasando, creí que era por el **Veneno **que aún tenía en mi sistema el hecho de que no pudiera pelear bien, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así. Ahora que lo pienso creo que el haber venido a **Zaofu** sólo complicó las cosas, lo único que conseguí fue retrasar la toma de la **Ciudad De Metal **por parte de **Kuvira** y su ejército. –Fue una decisión muy precipitada, no debí venir– pensé. ¿Qué me está pasando?, esta no soy yo, honestamente me di cuenta que el pelear no resuelve las cosas, al contrario, sólo las empeora. "_Ser el __**Avatar**__ no se trata sólo de peleas_", bien me lo dijo **Tenzin** hace 4 años.

Quiero ser una mejor versión de mí ahora a mis 21 años y por fin entiendo que debí hacerle caso a **Jinora** y regresar primero a **Ciudad República**. Pero sí quiero ser una nueva versión de mí creo que esas alucinaciones no me ayudan, pensé que se habían ido cuando entré al **Pantano** por primera vez, pero ahora veo que no es así. "_La mente puede ser tu mejor aliado, o tu más grande enemigo_" me dijo **Katara** hace 2 años y medio, ya sabía que ella tenía razón pero lo que no sé es como eliminar todos esos malos momentos.

Algo me dice que el simple hecho de quitarme el **Veneno** no fue suficiente, creo que estoy pensando demasiadas cosas, necesito concentrarme, para estar inconsciente mi mente está demasiado activa. Tal vez ahora que ya puedo entrar en el **Estado Avatar **pueda hablar con **Raava** o cuando menos entrar al **Mundo Espiritual**, intentaré concentrarme.

–**Korra**, despierta, soy yo **Jinora**.

–**Ji**…**nora**, ahora no, tengo entrar al **Mundo Espiritual**, ne...cesito hablar con alguien.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, no te preocupes estaré bien

–Eso dijiste antes

–Lo sé pero esta vez es verdad

–Está bien pero ten cuidado

-Sí

Cierro los ojos y me concentro, me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin logré entrar, estoy sumamente feliz de saber que ya puedo entrar después de tanto tiempo, espero poder encontrar a **Iroh**, realmente necesito su guía y consejo. Empiezo a caminar a través del **Mundo Espiritual** pero creo que sin un **Guía** estaré más que perdida en un instante. Justo cuando empiezo a asustarme veo a alguien a lo lejos – ¿**Iroh**?– grité y al parecer me escuchó, así que está sombra comenzó a correr – ¡**Iroh**, espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!– grité aún más fuerte y comencé a correr tras esa sombra, la sombra corrió hasta una pequeña especie de arboleda que reconocí de inmediato.

–La **Arboleda De Xai Bau**, pero, **Iroh** ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Tal vez porque no soy **Iroh**. –La sombra se volteó pero eso no fue necesario, yo ya sabía perfectamente quien era, me paralicé, comencé a temblar y mi voz casi no se escuchaba cuando abrí la boca.

–No lo puedo creer, ¡**Zaheer**! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- Él simplemente me sonrió y no dijo nada por unos segundos, pensé que iba a hacerme algo.

–Es un gusto volver a verte gran **Avatar Korra**.

No entiendo cómo es que me encontré con **Zaheer** y no con **Iroh**, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, lo único que me queda por hacer es irme de aquí.

–A mí no me da gusto volverte a ver. –dije con una voz demasiado temblorosa. –Me tengo que ir.

–Espera **Korra**, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

–Escucha sé que estás enojada y tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo, tienes todo el derecho hasta de matarme si así lo deseas, pero yo también tengo el derecho de hablar contigo, ¿no lo crees?

– ¡Crees que estoy enojada! ¡No estoy enojada, estoy furiosa! Y no es para menos, tú trataste de matarme por tus estúpidos ideales que llevaste al extremo, ¡estás en **Desequilibrio** amigo! –Le grité con lágrimas en los ojos

– ¿Realmente piensas que el creer febrilmente en la libertad es un estúpido ideal?

–No, pero la forma en la que trataste de llevarlos a cabo fue lo estúpido. Dime algo **Zaheer**, ¿quién te dio el derecho de acabar con la vida de una persona? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de pasar por encima de los deseos y propios pensamientos de alguien para cumplir con tus deseos egoístas de anarquía que nadie quiere seguir? ¿Quién te nombró el salvador del mundo **Zaheer**?

–Nadie **Korra**, nadie me dio el derecho de hacer todo lo que hice en el pasado, pero ahora dime algo tú **Korra**, ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente aquí después de todos estos años?

–No tengo porque responderte absolutamente nada, bueno a decir verdad si tengo, ¡estoy aquí por tu culpa! ¡Gracias a ti no pude caminar ni hacer nada por mí misma por 6 largos y dolorosos meses! ¡Y justo cuando logré caminar otra vez resulta que no podía pelear! ¡Vagué por 6 meses y hace unas horas me saqué lo que quedaba de tu asqueroso **Veneno** pero sigo sin poder pelear!, es por eso que estoy aquí necesitaba encontrar a **Iroh **y te encontré a ti.

–Así que es eso, necesitas un consejo, por favor siéntate **Korra**.

–No necesito ningún consejo tuyo. –Algo me dice que si lo necesitas, recuerda una cosa **Korra**, estamos en el **Mundo Espiritual **y aquí puedes encontrar algo más que lo que andabas buscando. –Esas últimas palabras hicieron que me sentara al fin– De acuerdo, soy toda oídos **Zaheer**.

–Bien tu dijiste que yo soy el causante de todo tu continuo sufrimiento, pues puede que tengas razón, créeme **Korra**, ahora sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, hace un momento te dije que nadie me había dado el derecho de hacer todas las cosas que tuve que hacer en el pasado, estoy más que arrepentido de lo que te hice. Pero te diré algo hay una cosa de lo que no soy responsable, no soy responsable de que no hayas enfrentado tus miedos en todo este tiempo, puedo apostar a que no has hablado con nadie sobre lo que te hizo **Amon**, supongo que tampoco de lo que te hizo **Unalaq **y mucho menos de lo que te hice yo, **Korra** si yo estoy en **Desequilibrio**, tú también lo estás. –Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en lo que **Toph** me dijo hace unos días, y tiene razón.

–Está bien, tienes razón, en estos años no he hablado de mis miedos ni de cómo me sentía en ese momento, ¿y qué? ¿quieres que te lo diga a ti?, además alguien me dijo hace unos cuantos días que necesitaba aprender de ustedes, **Amon **y mi tío ya no están, ¿tú puedes decirme que es lo que puedo aprender de ti?

–Pues no tienes que decirme si no quieres, y sobre lo otro, pues no creo que yo tenga la respuesta a esa pregunta, si ese alguien te lo dijo es porque tú debes averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Yo creo en un mundo en donde los hombres sólo creen y cuidan de sí mismos y de sus familias, un mundo en donde ellos son los dueños de su vida y no deben vivir bajo el yugo de un gobierno opresor, piensa que es lo que debes aprender de lo que te acabo de decir. Lo de hablar de lo que te hicieron tus enemigos pasados antes que yo es importante para ti, ¿sabes por qué?, pues porque hace 3 años te vi alucinar antes de entrar en el **Estado Avatar**, vi el terror en tus ojos mientras los veías, si te estas preguntando como fue que los vi, fue porque gritaste sus nombre, pero dudo mucho que lo recuerdes.

– ¿Y si eres tan sabio porque crees que no puedo pelear aún?

–Eso es simple, gastaste demasiada **Energía Física** y **Espiritual** al pelear conmigo, además de que posiblemente no has entrenado, tu cuerpo aún se siente en peligro, tus músculos aún están muy rígidos, porque no has hablado de tus miedos, veras **Korra**, todo lo que sentimos se refleja en nuestro cuerpo, sí tu sientes miedo es obvio que tu cuerpo lo refleja y hace que te veas torpe al pelear, estás oxidada porque quieres.

–Bien, algo me dice que tienes razón en todo **Zaheer**, creo que pensaré en esto por un rato, pero contéstame una cosa más, si hablo de mis miedos ¿podré pelear otra vez?

–Pues eso depende enteramente de ti, **Korra** sino perdonas a todos los que te han herido, sino te perdonas a ti misma jamás podrás encontrar el **Equilibrio** en tu vida, sólo el perdón sanará tu alma. Ahora debo irme y me imagino que tú también así que diré esto último: **Korra**, he oído sobre **Kuvira** y debo decirte que sí la situación lo requiere deberás dejar atrás tus **Ataduras Terrenales**, recuerda el poema de **Gurú Laghima**, hay veces que debes tomar decisiones muy difíciles por un bien mayor. Me voy **Korra**, pero si quieres hablar conmigo otra vez ya sabes dónde buscarme o sino ve a mi prisión, el **Loto Blanco** te dirá en dónde está.

–De acuerdo, sonará extraño y nunca pensé que lo diría pero gracias **Zaheer**, aunque por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es volver a ver a mis amigos una vez más. Y descuida que algo me dice que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Justo cuando terminé de decir eso **Zaheer** se fue, él tiene razón debo hablar de mis miedos, debo enfrentarlos al 100% sólo así estaré en paz, lo último no me convence del todo pero lo pensaré más a detalle junto con lo de perdonarlo.

Regreso a mi cuerpo por fin, abro los ojos y esta **Opal** a mi lado, entre ella y **Jinora** me ayudan a sentarme. –**Opa**l, lo siento, lamento no haber podido hacer más por tu familia, creo que fue un error haber venido a **Zaofu**.

–No te preocupes **Korra**, está bien, cuando menos nos diste una esperanza y sé que muy pronto volverás a pelear con **Kuvira** y la derrotarás para terminar con este infierno. –Eso espero yo también, pero por lo pronto ya quiero regresar a **Ciudad República** para ver a **Mako** y **Asami** de nuevo, a propósito **Opal**, ¿dónde crees que este **Bolin**?

–No lo sé **Korra,** no lo sé.


End file.
